Family Values
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Iroh watches his 'grandchildren' and contemplates. Sequel to Moments Of Life.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Here's the continuation like a promised. It's told mostly from Iroh's point of view because I love him. The End. Haha, enjoy the story and remember to review. Also upon a suggestion, I decided to change one of the twin's name to Sela, which means boulder.

* * *

Iroh could have not asked for a better life than the one he had now. He lived in a beautiful home surrounded by wonderful people who cared for him with all the tea he could drink. His life had not always been calm as it was now, but if this was the end result then he didn't mind. Now in his mid-70s, Iroh spent many of his days serving tea in his own tea shop and playing with his 'grandchildren'. No more was he a fugitive constantly hiding from the fire nation nor did he have to fight to survive. His family had grown so much in seemed in such a little amount of time. All that he lost was replaced with new loving members. Family was an important thing indeed. In your darkest moments, they were by your side to help push you through to the light. There had been so little love between his own family, besides the love he shared with his wife and son, that he appreciate all moments presented with his new family.

Today, rather then working in his tea shop, he sat with his back against a tall tree next to a pond watching his grandchildren play in the court yard. A warm smile spread across his face watching the two twin boys, Lu Ten and Sela, now eight years old, chase each other around. Strong and healthy, the twins were loved by their nation and by all those they met. Both had their mother's eyes and their father's features, they were similar right down to the small mole just below the outer corner of their right eyes, but that was all they shared with completely different personalities. Lu Ten was a charming boy with a contagious smile and enough charisma to charm the Unagi; however he was very indecisive with an excessive amount of pride just like his father. Sela on the other hand was confidant and adventurous like his mother, he was also enthusiastic and passionate about anything he cared, but was impulsive and selfish at times.

Looking at the two made him think of his own lost son, but it was not sadness that he felt but joy for it seemed as though the gods had reincarnated his son into the forms of not just one, but two boys.

Iroh was distracted from his thoughts soon when he heard yelling coming from the palace. Out of the rounded arched doors came the Fire Lord and Fire lady themselves appearing to be quite furious with each other. Toph looked as though she was going to use her earthbending skills on her husband, but the large roundness of her stomach prevented her from doing so. Yes, Toph was pregnant once more. Fortune tellers predicted that a girl would be borne to them this time and only one, but only the birth of the child could tell. However, if it was a girl the two parents had agreed upon the name, Noriko.

As they approached, it became obvious what the argument was about and Iroh couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.

"Iroh, tell your idiot nephew that it's obvious that Lu Ten and Sela are going to be-"

"What's obvious is that they are meant to be firebenders," Zuko interjected.

"Earthbenders!"

"Firebenders!"

"Earthbenders!"

"Firebenders!"

Iroh, from his seated position, watched the two fight over the trivial matter. In truth, it didn't matter for the twins would be loved regardless, but to Zuko and Toph it was just the fact that neither wanted to be wrong. Neither boy had shown any signs of bending yet, who knew that they were benders at all?

Iroh redirected his gaze towards the two boys, who were now pretending to spar. He squinted a bit as he watched Lu Ten move into a position similar to that of his mothers, they then went wide as the boy slammed his foot into the ground and the earth rose. Similarly, his brother, moved into a position that reminded Iroh of Zuko. It was then the old man realized something amazing was happening. Both boys were benders and even though they were twins, they inherited a different type of bending from their parents.

Zuko and Toph were still bickering beside him and had yet to notice their sons. Iroh grinned broadly and stood with a grunt.

"This is quite a miraculous thing," He said, interrupting the two.

Zuko looked at his uncle with raised brow. His uncle directed his nephew's gaze to his sons and watched the same reaction appear on Zuko face. Toph, who more than likely felt the earth move now that she wasn't distracted, grinned.

"Told you, Earthbenders!" She exclaimed.

"Earthbender," Iroh corrected, "and firebender."

Iroh watched as the two proud parents proceeded to walk towards their children. Zuko patted Sela's head fondly and began to show him some moves to use to firebender. Toph wrapped her arms around Lu Ten, who welcomed the warm embrace before she too began to instruct the boy as much as she could in her condition.

Iroh could have not asked for a better life than the one he had now. He lived in a beautiful home surrounded by wonderful people who cared for him with all the tea he could drink. His life had not always been calm as it was now, but if this was the end result then he didn't mind. A family to keep him warm and content until his last days.

"Grandpa, watch at this!" Sela called out.

"No Sela, don't set you brother on fire!" Iroh cried, jogging towards his family.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I would like your opinion on the twins. I was thinking of continuing it to involve other children from the Avatar cast, but I'm not sure. If I did, it would a series of drabbles that centered mostly on the children.


End file.
